


How To Get Suspended

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [20]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M puts up with a lot from his subordinates, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond和Q的电话调情……</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Get Suspended

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Get Suspended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899319) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



Eve局促不安地在自己的座位上变换坐姿，目不转睛地盯着自己衬衣的褶皱边，回忆起她十九岁那一年在大学时发生的事情，那年少轻狂的浪漫岁月。衣衫褪尽，门襟大开，火热的双手在肌肤上徘徊，Eve准备献出她人生第一次的口活。一切都如此美妙，虽然Eve带着一丝犹豫和生疏，但她的男朋友显然已经难以自持；而就在此时她的爸妈和室友突然从天而降，将这一幕撞个正着，Eve惊吓地一口咬住她的男友，跌落下沙发，她和她半裸的男友就这般狼狈地面对着她保守的父母和笑得正欢的好友。

但现在Q和Bond通过通讯器的大肆调情让Eve明白那一天的经历显然不是她人生中最羞愧的时刻。她瞥了一眼旁边的M，脸色比平时更加的涨红；她不确定是因为他和自己一样感到尴尬，又或者他只是被气得脸色发红。Tanner看上去无计可施般的平静，虽然作为Bond的常任指挥员，他或许对于Bond和Q之间你来我往的实为调情的唇枪舌剑感到稀松平常。

“Q，这幅手铐简直妙极了！”

“那是自然，你也不看看是谁造的。”

“我可能就直接带回家了……当然，是非官方的。”

“James，你如果想要我给你做一副的话，开口便是。”

“当然要，玩具从来不嫌多。”

“我同意……但是这的确有点刺到我的心，好似我还不够你玩一样。”

“噢，Q，你要知道这些玩具要和某人一起玩才有乐趣；手铐这种东西一个人玩不起来。”

Eve觉得自己脸都烧起来了，放在腿上的手指绞紧在一块；M看上去快折断他手里的钢笔了。

“哇哦，这里可真够热的。”

“这个么，James，这可是你自己要在八月的伊兹密尔穿Zegna的……如果你打算脱衣服的话，麻烦站到那个漂亮的蓝色大门旁，对着那里的监控摄像头有图像放大功能。”

“你要是在这儿的话风景更好。”

“即使你全身汗淋淋的裸着上半身也不能让我坐上飞机。”

“可惜了，我还想看看你是怎么对付这酷暑的。”

“大概就是穿得越少越好。”

“Q，我在工作！”

“哼，他现在到想起来他在工作了。”M气愤地低声说道，只有一旁的Eve能听到。她面无表情地扯起嘴角作为回应，耸耸肩膀。

“我诚挚的希望你能够克服你的恐飞症，进行任务时的夜晚让人孤独难耐。”

“你有你的右手陪着你。”

“我的右手怎么比得上你和你的嘴。”

“我给你做了那么多玩具，我的嘴还是你的最爱。”

“嗯，是第二爱……”

“噢真的吗？要我问问你的最爱到底是什么吗？”

“军需官，你要是敢问的话，你和Bond将会被停职，然后被派到地球两端，一个月！”

实验室里鸦雀无声，时间的流逝似乎比之前更慢了，直到Bond开了口。

“十五分钟；Bill你可以把我的赢到的钱交给Q。请付现金，不收支票。”

Eve发誓她可以看到M额前的青筋开始抽动。

“你们打赌我能忍受多长时间而不去打断你们的色情电话！？”

“Q赌你会立刻制止，我说你会忍十到二十分钟，Tanner则确定你完全不会介意。”

“你们就不应该进行你们的电话性爱！”Tanner说道。

“我们没有，快付钱，五百。”

“你们三个，等Bond踏上英国国土的那一刻做好停职的准备吧！”M叫道，怒气冲冲地走出实验室。Tanner跌坐下，手摸着他的额头；Q轻笑着，把双脚搁在桌子上。

“啊哈。”

“告诉我你有录下来。“Bond在那边大笑。

“当然啦。”

“很好，我停职的时候可以找点乐子看看。”

“完全不值得。”Tanner气呼呼地说，“赔了五百还要停职。”

“那糟糕啊……不过认真的说，Q，这幅手铐真的是惊世之作。”

“那你就等着回家看吧。”Q得意洋洋地笑着。

“我的天呢，伙计们！拜托别这样！”

Q和Tanner回过身，Tanner看起来相当的窘迫。

“Moneypenny，我们都忘了你还在这儿。”Q说道。

“很明显你忘了！你们一直都这样吗？”

“一贯如此。”Tanner回答道，翻了个白眼。“如果你对他们的性事感兴趣的话，就只需要旁听他们不太危险的那些任务就好。”

“很好，我决定再也不要参与你们的任何一次任务指挥了。”


End file.
